Memories of Legends
by winterkitten
Summary: A few words from a few legendaries on their history, and such. Indivisual one-shots have different genres and levels of insaneness, irrelevance and randomness depending on my mood. Collection of one-shots.
1. Arceus:Crap about a juice blender

A Pokemon legend on the earlier days of the Pokemon World. In one of my other fics I mentioned 'Shaymin's Giant Juice Blender', so I thought I'd write something about it. In Arceus's POV.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Good day, young mortal. What brings you to my humble abode atop the Spear Pillar?

So you question my name, if I am truly the first Pokemon, the Creator of the world. Yes, I am. My name is Arceus.

What's that? You wish to hear my story? Oh right then, if you promise not to disturb its other occupants. Settle down, don't mess up anything, and don't throw a Pokeball anywhere, Diagla and Palkia aren't happy that you're here. Listen carefully, for I shall say this only once. I do not care to repeat myself to mortals such as you. Count yourself lucky that I'm telling you this in the first place.

Many years ago, I was born from the void that was the universe. One can only guess how I, the first Pokemon, came about. I remember spending my earliest days floating around in space as a hatchling, observing how the other planets in the universe formed, how stars alighted themselves and moons set themselves into orbit. It was rather boring.

Finally I decided that I needed a home, somewhere to firmly set my four paws upon. So I created this planet, and set it somewhere near a star to ensure it had the right amount of warmth and light to sustain life. I felt lonely, so I created the Second Pokemon, the ancestor of all others: Mew. It was agreed between the kitten Pokemon and I that I was to deal with the geological aspects of this planet, and Mew to deal with the biological.

I created the vast blue-green seas, made mountains and landmasses rise out of it and blanketed the whole thing with a layer of breathable air. Mew wanted guardians for the land, sea and air, and so created the three titans of the region you call Hoenn: Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. Mew carpeted the land with greenery, leaving a few bare spots where mountains rose out of the ground. Groudon and Kyogre were always fighting, and at great expense we managed to send them where they would never meet: Groudon to the deepest pits of the earth, Kyogre to the furthest depths of the ocean. Rayquaza retreated to the clouds.

Mew then went on to create the lesser species of life: normal Pokemon. The first few she created included Areodactyl and Kabutops. The weather on this planet was hectic; the Pokemon Mew created having to have strong resolve and exceptional fitness to survive. Snowstorms in mid-year, droughts followed by flash floods and hoards of thunderstorms. We then created the three birds to help control the weather: Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. They were always fighting, so Lugia and Ho-oh came to be; Lugia to keep the three from arguing, and Ho-oh to oversee the planet I had created, and bring joy to its creatures.

Groudon's occasional unrest caused magma to constantly flow out of some mountains, ones you humans call volcanoes. Kyogre's stirs caused tsunamis and hurricanes. Mysteriously, Lugia's perch, the Brass Tower, was burnt. The two took off in shock, but are now safely relocated. "To where?" I hear you ask. That is a secret for me to keep, and for those of pure heart to find out.

Mew, devastated at the burning of the Brass Tower, was even more horrified to hear that three of her descendants died in the ravaging fire. She persuaded Ho-oh to breathe the flames of life into them, and thus the three legendaries of Johto rose from the dead: Entei, who we bestowed, the power to control the eruption of volcanoes. Raikou, who we merged with part of a thundercloud upon his rebirth, allowed him power over the storm and the ability to create thunderstorms as he wishes. And last but not least, Suicune, who Mew and I dubbed 'the spirit of the north wind'. Racing with the winds he could purify water with a single touch, and calm the angry winds with his very presence. The world became a more stable place with these additions to the legendary family.

Slowly, as more problems arouse, more legendaries were created. The legendary which made the deepest impression with me would be Shaymin. You want to know more, young trainer? Alright then…

Shaymin was never the intimidating sort. Small, furry and looking like a green furry Cynaquil, she endeared herself to us all with her funny antics. Ho-oh adored her, Lugia would always laugh a throaty roar of a laugh whenever she joked, and even a reluctant smile could be forced out of Darkrai. Shaymin was the guardian of greenery from what I could gather about her, I mean, she had a _bush_on her back and a flower in her hair! Greenery could equal trees, and certain trees, with the help of maybe some Pidgey or a Butterfree, would equal fruit. And Shaymin loved her fruit.

In fact, Shaymin loved her fruit so much that she went and made herself a Giant Juice Blender. With help from Palkia, the spatial expert. Palkia would later go on to invent the world's first Giant Coffee Machine, but that's another story.

Before I continue, let me ask you a question. Do you think that the markings on Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza were always there? You think so? Well let me tell you, they weren't always there. There was a time, very much long ago, when Rayquaza was a beautiful emerald green, Kyogre had a smooth skin of uninterrupted sapphire, and Groudon's ruby and brown scales had not so much as a scratch, let alone that strange unknown pattern.

How do you think the three got their 'stripes', so to speak? It was Shaymin's Giant Juice Blender.

Once upon a time-hmm, I think that's the wrong phrase to use. Let's restart. A long time ago, way before you humans appeared, Shaymin built herself a Giant Juice Blender. It was the first modern invention we had ever seen. Uxie, Mespirt and Azelf would circle around it in awe, Suicune would tentatively poke it once in a while, and Zapdos would try perching on it. Shaymin would then jokingly wave everyone away from the machine before explaining what it did, which was make berry juice. What no one realized was that Shaymin didn't make juice out of only one type of berry. She made juice out of multiple berries.

The three legendaries of Hoenn didn't realize this either. Rayquaza would silently watch from the skies as Shaymin scurried into the berry laden forests with either Jirachi, Celebi or Mew, coming out with a whole mountain of multicolored berries each time. Kyogre would sometimes offer to make it drizzle in order to stop the sun from drying out the berries, and Groudon would halt his earthquakes for Shaymin to pass unharmed.

Why? You ask. You're quite curious, eh? It was because the three legendaries wanted some of Shaymin's juice. They were curious as to what it tasted like. The other legendaries were curious too, but they were too cautious to try the juice. What if they grew another tail after drinking it, or suffered a drastic personality change? Like Mew becoming a drunken mass-murderer, or Darkrai turning into a happy-go-lucky savior of the world?

The three were the only ones brave enough to try. So one day, they approached Shaymin and her Giant Juice Blender. I was there, Shaymin was supposed to give me a report on how she was managing the greenery on this planet, and if she needed help.

"Hello Shaymin…good morning sir Arceus…" Kyogre began uncertainly.

"What my blue fishy friend, with a fishy stink to match, was trying to say just now was that-" Groudon's words were interrupted by an enraged Kyogre.

"Hey! How dare you call me fishy when you're covered in so much rocks it's a wonder you can even move! Maybe your brain is made out of rock too!"

"Fish face!"  
"Rock Brain!"

"Stop it, you two. We wish to taste some of your juice, Shaymin, and find out if it really is as magnificent as the other legendaries put it." Rayquaza said, pushing the other two apart with his remarkably strong arms. Which looked rather skinny. I don't know what got into Mew when Rayquaza was created.

"The other legendaries think my juice is great?" Shaymin inquired politely, tilting her head to the side cutely. I raised an eyebrow at the three legendaries, as I knew that no one other than Shaymin had tasted the juice from her Giant Juice Blender. How could they know the taste if they haven't drunk it yet?

"Yeah. Suicune was nudging Cresselia, urging her to try it the other day. Said some crap about the juice being 'the most succulent blend of wonderful tastes that will surely be the best you have ever tasted'." Groudon piped up.

"I heard Moltres telling Diagla to try it, too! Moltres was squawking something about 'that juice is simply so wonderful, you can't find a word to describe it. Go on, try the juice, it won't mutate you or anything!' Very confusing." Kyogre added.

Shaymin grinned innocently. She scurried over to a big red button, and jumped on it with all her might. The Giant Juice Blender 'BEEPed', and the clear liquid inside started spinning. A soft whirling noise filled the air, and the three legends of Hoenn watched on in awe. I stared at the contraption as well, wondering what would happen next.

There was a loud "Ding" and the Blender stopped spinning. Shaymin flounced to the top of the machine and kicked the red lid. It flew open and to the ground, hitting Groudon in the face. Kyogre laughed, Groudon smacked the sea basin Pokemon's face with his tail.

Shaymin scooped out three cups of juice from the blender with cups made of waterproof leaves, and handed them to Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. She turned to me and asked if I wanted a taste. I politely shook my head, I was curious but not that curious. Nor was I a grass type, which the juice might be specially suited for. The three legends sipped their drinks at the same time. Their eyes took on a blank stare for a full 10 seconds. I frowned and glanced at Shaymin. She shrugged back.

With a earth shaking howl Rayquaza reared up, eyes wide and bloodshot. Groudon followed with a similar roar and a smack to the ground with his tail, and Kyogre turned backflips in the ocean. I rounded on Shaymin. "What exactly is that juice made off?"

"Oh, it's my special Oran-Pecha-Leppa-Rawst-Cheri-Magost-Kelpsy-Aspear berry juice! The juice gives me the sugar rush I need to turn into my Sky Forme!" Shaymin explained with a happy grinning, scooping up another cup from the blender. She sipped it as the three legendaries flailed around, oblivious to their plight. Shaymin bubbled with delight as she turned into her Sky Forme.

I sighed, understanding an important point. Shaymin could somehow convert the energy given from the "super-drink" (and somehow stand its horrible taste) into energy needed for her transformation into Sky Forme. Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre had nothing to convert that energy to (I didn't think they could stand that taste either). And so…

The ground shook, jolting me out of my thoughts. Rayquaza was clutching the nearest tree and banging his head on it, Groudon was frantically stamping the ground. Kyogre was stirring up a lot of tsunamis. A chorus of loud 'BANG's could be heard as the three legendaries hyperventilated. Slowly, markings on Rayquaza's forehead and body appeared where he'd hit it repeatedly, Groudon's bulky arms, which he had frantically dug the ground with, were crisscrossed with lines. Kyogre probably swam around with his eyes closed and hit a rock or something, as when he resurfaced, seemingly unconscious, there were markings on his head and fins.

I snorted. The three legendaries had knocked themselves unconscious. I padded over and peered at them. Yep, unconscious. Shaymin was hovering overhead, staring down in concern. "Arceus, do you think I should give them a little juice to wake them up?"

I shrugged. It seemed like a good idea, but it had its risks. Skaymin flew towards the Giant Juice machine and TIPPED IT OVER. The disgustingly purple-green juice flooded the whole place, washing over the three collapsed legendaries. I spluttered in surprise and stumbled away, my paws becoming sticky with juice. Rayquaza jerked horribly and then reared up, pencil striaght, with a strangled squeaking noise. Groudon flipped and got to his feet, his face dripping with a layer of the juice, his features scrunched up in a disgusted expression. Kyogre burst out of the water in an awesome leap, fins flailing in mid air as if trying to stop its owner from falling back into the juice-polluted water.

I raised my eyebrow at the innocent-looking Shaymin.

And now I raise my eyebrow at you, young trainer, for I see that Master Ball you're holding. Do you really intend to catch me with that? That Master Ball…giving you a hundred percent chance of catching any Pokemon…it's kind of unfair, isn't it?

If you truly wish to capture me, Arceus the Creator, prove yourself worthy. Prove that your training and upbringing of your Pokemon have paid off. Put away that Master Ball, child, and face up to my upcoming wrath with courage. If you have true power, even with a normal Pokeball, success will be yours.

Summon your Pokemon, young trainer. I will not hold back.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Verdict: It sucked. Bleah. I don't know what genre to put this story in now…


	2. Suicune:Last moments at the Tower

I finally decided to get myself out of Carrot Mode and to type a second part! Yahoo!

Less random. Talks about how Suicune died and got reborn as Suicune. Some facts may be wrong, let me warn you first…

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Clear, calm waters, crisp, cool breezes…this seems a perfect place for a Pokemon like me to visit, don't you think? How long have you been waiting here in ambush for my arrival? How long have you trained in the hopes of catching me?

I believe the legends about me have been passed throughout the regions already, seeing that you're here. I hope you are not here just to add me to your collection of rare Pokemon, Pokemon that might never see the light of day again…so you insist you are not that kind of trainer.

If you so strive to catch me, do you at least know my name?

"The Aurora Pokemon, Suicune" you answer. Let's not deal with all those formalities and titles. My name is Suicune. Just that. And that's a powerful Electrabuzz you've got there. And that Tropius. Have you trained them both specifically to catch me?

Do not ask to come closer, young mortal. It has been too long since Man came close to me… and I do not intend to break the record yet.

Don't grab my paw. It's nothing. It's alright, keep that Burn Heal in your bag, it can be put to better use. Yes, I know I have a burn on my front paw, but no, your Burn Heal can't do anything, sadly.

I hear you ask why. Curious, aren't you? This happened a very long time ago…okay, it' not _that_ long ago. Compared to the other legendaries I, Raikou and Entei are quite young…alright. Let me get on with the story.

I wasn't always a legendary. I was once a normal Pokemon, a humble descendant of Mew with dozens of my kind. I was a Vaporeon once. I had two good friends, a Flareon and a Jolteon.

Oh, so you knew that already? That's one drawback of being a legendary I guess. You're so famous everyone knows your background. It gets annoying to tell a detailed recount of your past only to discover that whoever you were talking to already knew that. But anyway. We did everything together, from eating berries to exploring nearby woods. Flareon was brave enough to try swimming once, although he didn't like it, we applauded him for his bravery for trying nonetheless. Jolteon would persuade us to sit outside during a thunderstorm together to watch the lighting flash across the sky in an amazing lightshow. Ah, those were the good old days.

Then it happened. Jolteon, being the curious one, asked us one day if we would accompany him to the Brass Tower, the perch of the deep-sea beast Lugia. Not thinking much about it we agreed, and that afternoon we were off.

I believe you have seen the Brass Tower before, have you not? I see you nod. Sadly you couldn't see the Tower in its entire splendor, before it was burnt to the ground. It was majestic, reaching out to the sky and paneled with clay tiles in varying shade of blue and white. Shells, pearls and other treasures of the sea would be studded in brass plates and placed randomly in the paneling of the tower. It was rumored by us Pokemon that the Pokemon of the sea rose from their watery home and built this tower themselves, as a shrine for Lugia. Its truth I do not know, however.

I toss my head, the old memories of the Brass Tower resurfacing in my mind's eye. I hear you gasp audibly at my rippling mane and shining fur. If this gets such a reaction out of you, you really should go catch a glimpse of Cresselia. She'll sweep you off your feet.

Jolteon, Flareon and I went in, admiring the exquisite furnishing inside. Jolteon, always the childish and enthusiastic one, bounded across the floor in a matter of seconds and was waiting for the two of us by the stairway. We climbed, climbed, and climbed again as Jolteon kept pestering for us to reach the top.

The top of the tower was indeed sceneric, giving us a view of the surrounding fields, forests and the land beyond. I could see the stream where I lived, meekly meandering around the trees. Jolteon stretched his neck out, Flareon crouched and soaked in the sunlight, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the breeze.

Then, the inevitable tragedy came.

Fire.

Sweeping up the tower, the flames scaled the Brass Tower wall like an agile Treeko. The strangled call of "Fire" could be heard below, and was soon drowned out by a chorus of other voices; voices of fleeing, terrified Pokemon. The three of us turned and quickly headed down, but the fire had spread too fast, blocking our only exit.

Emergency fire exits didn't exist in my day, sadly.

The flames licked at my paws painfully, and I backed away, horrified that my Water Gun did next to nothing. Flareon was trying to smother the flames with his own fire, hoping to 'fight fire with fire', but it didn't work. Jolteon ran around the limited space hollering hysterically. Nothing was effective.

Up to this day, I suspect Ho-oh's work.

I can't really tell you properly what happened next-I can't remember clearly. The fire obscured everything, swallowing up the tower itself-with us in it. Flareon moaned softly and collapsed, exhausted. The smoke stung my eyes and parched my throat and I collapsed next. I don't know what happened to Jolteon, but what was certain was that he had fallen too. Where would Raikou be if Jolteon survived?

What do you think it is like, dying? You seem curious, trainer. I'm not sure if it is the same for humans and Pokemon, but it's like you're falling…falling into an eternal blackness. You don't really feel anything until your new fate is determined by Arceus and Giratina. It's hard to explain…you exist, yet you don't really at the same time.

I had felt weird. You know- on second thoughts, I'm not sure if you know the feeling. Slight tingling…with the feeling that you're being sprinkled with some kind of cooling powder. And then suddenly…I just _existed. _For real this time.

Suddenly...I could feel myself again. It was all so sudden, in a rush of power that swept my spirit into my new body. This body. That is my history, what I was before I am what I am now. My spirit goes beyond my legendary body, rushing in the winds I travel with. When I am feeling extreme emotion, an aurora is said to appear, although I have never bothered to check.

If you really wish to capture me, I have but one question to ask of you. Are you one with your surroundings?

Can you feel the spring air around you, the tenderness of growing buds, the sweetness in birdsong? Can you sense the calm of the lake, the mysterious shimmering of the mist? Most importantly, can you become one with your Pokemon, think as they do, command with a bond so strong that words are not required?

If you can, you are surely worthy enough to catch me. But beware, I will not go easy on you, and all your courage and skill will be required to even get close to me…

I turn and bound away into the mist, my paws barely skimming the water. I ignore your surprised cry. I know your Pokemon can sense me. I let them. The question is, are you willing to listen to the signs of nature?

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Alrighty…how was that?


	3. Moltres: Sky of vengeful fire

Okay, here's another chapter.  
Moltres is _very_ unhappy about being captured all the time. I mean, most of us who play Firered/Leafgreen have Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. (I know my neighbor does, for one) And there's the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Rangers, etc. I have Mystery Dungeon and I have the Kanto trio there too. And so that's what this chaper is roughly about...

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

"Mooooooooooool…………………..treeeeeeeeeeesss!!!"

I unfurl my fiery wings and cry injustice to the skies.

"Mooooooooooool…………………..treeeeeeeeeeesss!!!"

I hear footsteps and look down. Who are you, brat, and why do you come here? That determined look on your face…you're not seriously thinking of challenging me, are you? Stupid brat you can't match up to me even if you have all the catchable Pokemon in the world. I am a legendary, and with a legendary's might I shall crush you under my claws.

You still insist to stay. Very well then, I shall have to destroy you then…

What's that? Why I am doing this, you ask? I let loose a loud guffaw, shooting a fireball into the sky. It bursts into a shower of flames, and you cry out, gripping your Pokeballs. There must be a water type Pokemon in there right? You, like the greedy trainers before you, want to catch me, right?

No?

You lie! Those words are all lies, all of them! I have heard kind words aplenty! And what did the trainers do after dulling my instincts with those kind words? They catch me. Throw a Master Ball at me, every single time! Arceus forbid! For years I have been caught, over and over, in millions of games all over the world, and what kind of life do I get? A life in a box somewhere, never to see the light of day again! If it's not that, I am forced to do battle against my own kind, against my fellow Pokemon, over and over. I watch them fall before my eyes, and I cannot do anything to stop it. And what worse is that I'm causing them to fall, one by one!

I let out a piercing cry and breathe fire into the air. Already tinted orange by my earlier assaults the skies turn a fiery ginger, the sun becoming hidden in a fabric of red stretching over the land.

It is the same with all my fellow legends. You go after us because we are rare. Because we are more powerful than other Pokemon. But what do you need us for? Don't you humans understand the concept of peace?

You claim you care for Pokemon. But if that is so, they why do you force Pokemon to do battle against their own kind, their own family sometimes, in a battle to the finish? Why do you push them to the limit?

I have seen trainers abandon their Pokemon once they find a stronger one. Their wild senses lost, the Pokemon wastes away in a hole somewhere, mourning the loss of a so called 'friend'. What kind of masters treat Pokemon so?

Aha, I see you lower your head. It seems that I have won this battle. And I haven't even gotten to the wrongful creation of Mewtwo yet… I raise my beak, eyes full of fiery hatred. Another plume of flame lights up the sky, the people in the town below scattering.

"But the Pokemon!" you shout. "You're hurting the Pokemon!"

I grin. Why do you think I chose LavaRidge, a town filled with fire and ground-type Pokemon? They are mostly resistant to fire. Those lucky ones with the Flash Fire ability may even benefit from my flames. Why do you think only the humans and their Pokemon are running? See that Numel over there? It's just sitting there and enjoying the warm weather.

The humans? Fie, they can do whatever they want. I hope this teaches them a lesson though.

I beat my wings, sending a small gale over to fan the flames. They rage viciously, the trainers in the town run. The brat before me angrily takes out a Pokeball. Yes I'm referring to you, brat! It's probably some water Pokemon in there, ready to walk all over me, am I right? Well too bad for you, I have been training. It will take more than a few Water Guns to take me out.

Your brow furrows, and you start speaking of catching me. Of how you have no choice, how you have to ensure the safety of the town residents. I growl, and lower my head so I can stare right into your eyes.

What about me? Where's my safety? Where's my happiness?

I have no intention of getting caught. And you should know that. You. Will. Not. Catch. Me. I shriek in defiance, breathing flames into the sky. Slowly you take out a Master Ball. My pupils dilate. The one weapon which has always worked against me, and every other Pokemon. The Master Ball.

Immediately fire leaks from my beak, streaking towards you and engulfing the Master Ball. You cry out, withdrawing your burned hand, losing balance. I turn away as you fall and roll down back to LavaRidge. You will not get hurt. I know all too well that trainers are used to falls like these. The fate of the Master Ball I know not, but I hope it has been destroyed.

I turn my attention back to LavaRidge. In the distance I hear calls, calls of my counterparts Articuno and Zapdos. They are coming to stop me, probably on order from Arceus.

My revenge was short…but it was enough for the moment. I scan the surroundings, clicking my beak at the trainers scattering. The building with a large 'P' on it was charred and ruined. Unfurling my wings once more I take off into the air, soaring over the ruins that was once LavaRidge.

A thought registered in my mind, surprising even myself…

Had I overdone it?

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Hmm...mirroring Moltres' thoughts...have _I_ overdone the story as well?  
I made up the burning down of LavaRidge. It probably never happened.  
And the trainer Moltres is referring to...can be any trainer. Your character in the games, a Gym Leader (Flannary maybe?), your OC, whatever. Same with the other chapters.


	4. Raikou: Do the past and present tally?

If I'm lucky I'll have enough perserverence to last until chapter ten or something. Usually I lose patience at chapt. five...  
Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. The genuises at Nintendo and Japan do.  
This chapter may contain traces of RaikouXSuicune. Yeah, just so you know...  
|~|~{~:~}~|~|

I race across the land, the thunder crackling off my fur.

Faster, faster! I urge my paws on. They blur, barely skimming the ground beneath me. My heartbeat goes faster, like a hammer in my chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Thunder strikes inches in front of me. I rear up, skidding to a halt, my paws leaving smoking tracks because of the friction. I had lost control of my thunder again.

A rustle of bushes sound to my right. I whirl around, hackles rising, a low growl ripping from my throat. Who are you, human? Why have you intruded my privacy? I hear your hasty apology. Grudgingly I accept it, I am in no mood to argue with humans today. I flick my tail towards the forest where you came, signaling for you to leave.

You back away, but then stop. I raise my eyebrow questioningly.

…

Why do you question my mood? It is not your problem if I am depressed. Nor is it your problem if I look that way. You point to the tracks seared into the ground by my paws. Come to think of it, they hurt.

You somehow correctly deduce that I had been running at high speeds. You approach, hand outstretched, seemingly wanting to help. I growl and move away, but not before you grab my paw and spray a mysterious potion on it. I snarled, bounding away a few paces. Strangely my paw feels better. I look down to see the burn marks gone. You smile, shaking the bottle of mysterious potion. "Burn Heal" you call it.

I look warily at you, yet I don't feel as hostile as when we first set eyes on each other. You keep smiling gently, backing away, expressing concern.

Somehow...you remind me of Suicune…

I glance at the lush forest to my right, my head drooping. I remember the last time I visited Suicune. I wanted to sneak up on her, but accidentally smashed into a tree and scared the life out of the surrounding Pokemon. Suicune had been angry.

"Don't come back until you can walk like me," she had said. "Don't come back until you can show some decency in navigating." And Suicune had stalked away. Her paws barely touched the ground, her fur only lightly brushing the tightly packed tree trunks.

Her grace, her agility…is unmatchable. I was a fool for trying to copy Suicune. I sigh in defeat, resigned to admire the Wolfess of the water from afar for the rest of my days…

Could I really stand being away from Suicune for the rest of my life? After all the rest of my life _is _eternity, and eternity is a very long time… Suicune had been my friend for as long as I can remember. I even remember playing near the river with her as a Jolteon, splashing water at each other… sometimes I even wonder to myself if Suicune really is _just a friend…_

I couldn't think of life without Suicune. Her gentle smile, her witty comments…especially her kind heart below that reserved exterior of hers.

I look back to see you still here, and seeming interested in my story. I have nothing to do now, nothing to hide anyway…do you seriously wish to know?

We first met in our past lives. Suicune's mother was my mother's best friend, so we met when we were very little, still in our kithood. We played together near the streams around our burrows, splashing at each other. Once she even pulled me into the water to catch baby Magikarp with her.

Upon maturing we met another young Eevee that migrated from lands far from our birthplace. He was later resurrected as the lord of Volcanoes, Entei. The three of us trained together, hard. We found our evolutionary stones together, just lying there but the river, the water lapping at them gently but not washing them away. In a perfect set of three: Fire, Water, Thunder. Instantly we knew what we were going to be. It was as if the gods _wanted _us to evolve this way.

Maybe Arceus had predicted this long ago. Maybe he _did _want us to evolve into Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon.

With her evolution, Vaporeon's kindness grew. She used her new abilities with the water to save Pokemon in need, Pokemon trapped by the brutal traps of primitive man, Pokemon hunted by others for food. I found myself watching her, helping her at times, as the days went by.

Her paws, swift and strong went it came to battle training with us, were soft and gentle with injured Pokemon. Water can heal, and Vaporeon used that to her advantage, almost setting up a hospital in her burrow. Her parents didn't know whether to be proud of her kind acts or ticked off by the hoards of Pokemon trooping into their burrow. I would venture over regularly to help, but somehow, my actions did more harm than good, my touch paralyzing rather than healing. I contented myself with watching from the sidelines.

Finally, we decided to visit the Brass Tower and it set fire. I don't remember much of the details except that there was fire…fire everywhere… even Vaporeon's water couldn't put out the intense heat, the hatred of the fire, searing through every fiber of my being…

If you ever want to kill yourself, don't do it by burning. It hurts a lot.

My voice was tinged with emotion, unusual for a legendary like me. I hardly noticed the mysterious "Burn Heal" thing being sprayed on my other paws, worn from overwork. You edge closer, I growl in discomfort but make no movement. The impression you give me was that of a seemingly harmless trainer. You haven't taken out a Master Ball yet, or any ball for that matter…

Suicune was then made the Spirit of the North Winds, sometimes referred to as the Lady of the Northern Lights. Entei was slightly jealous at her getting all the 'spiffy tittles' as he called it, but we laughed it off together before parting ways to roam around Johto.

I haven't seen Suicune since…until a few days ago.

Suicune had changed. Bound by her duty to protect the Pokemon of the World, she drove me away when I crashed into a tree trying to get to her…in her eyes, the Pokemon come first.

In forests like those, I blunder like a blinded tauros. My clawed paws are made from ripping and long distance runs across barren land, or climbing jagged cliffs, but definitely not navigating through delicate forests like her. We're worlds apart. Maybe I really am not worthy to be her friend…maybe I'm not worth her company…

Frantic rustling reached my ears from the forest. My head snaps up, so do yours. A growl escapes my throat.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

_Suicune's POV_

My paws worked their way through the damp forest floor. My vision is blurred, my breath coming in short gasps, but I cannot stop. I can hear the sound of the Team Rocket grunts crashing through the undergrowth. They came prepared. They came at me repeatedly, weakening me…and now they hunt me. With a Master Ball.

I let instinct guide my paws, racing through the forest, darting between trees and clearing bushes in an effort to lose them. It is fruitless, they are drawn to my legendary essence itself, something I cannot disguise.

I saw light ahead. I accelerate, wind streaking through my fur. Maybe I could reach help from there…or maybe the open space will allow Team Rocket to be able to capture me. I look down at myself; the numerous cuts scarring my fur, from the low hanging branches and thorns of bushes tearing at me as I fled past. I couldn't keep running forever.

It was double or nothing.

With a flying leap I crashed though the last of the fronds. The sun's rays hit me square on the face, I flinched away panting. I glanced ahead again and my heart leaped ; Raikou was here! Help was here!

"Team…Rocket…help…"I mumble. Raikou jumps to his feet immediately as I stumbled towards him. I collapsed to the ground as the Team Rocket Grunts hack away the last of the blocking greenery. There was another figure next to Raikou, but I couldn't see him or her clearly as my vision blurred from exhaustion.

One of the Team Rocket Grunts throws something at me. I know it is a Master Ball-what else would the Grunts use to ensure I was captured? My paws scrabbled weakly at the earth, but I was too weak to get a grip, too weak to get to my feet. I shut my eyes, expecting the worst.

The worst never came. I heard two cries of 'no'; one from Raikou, the other I couldn't recognize. It sounded like that of a trainer. I felt something whistle past my fur, almost touching it. I opened one eye-it was another Master Ball.

The phrase 'fighting fire with fire' came into my mind.

But at the same time Raikou roared and leapt in front of me. What happened next was out of my line of vision, but I heard a 'clack' of two balls knocking together. Raikou howled, but was suddenly cut off.

My heart ached as I assumed the worst. Raikou was captured…Raikou was caught… I scrabbled to my feet, ignoring the protests from my body. I turned; indeed, Raikou was gone, in his place a still Master Ball. Beside it, another Master Ball, knocked off course. Empty.

I howled out the sorrow in my heart. Raikou, even though he could be a show-off at times, was one of my childhood friends, whom I had known even in my past life. To see him being captured like this, so suddenly, and what's worse, for _me…_ I continued howling, wracked with inaudible sobs, collapsing next to the Master Ball which held my friend.

I looked towards the trainer who had thrown the Master Ball. Seems like a rather decent battler…the trainer was fending off the Grunts with rather powerful-looking Pokemon. The last of the Grunts retreated into the forest. The trainer recalled their Pokemon, and ran over to me. My paws were feeling weak. The trainer tentatively stroked my fur and I snapped back, flinching as my head dizzied from the sudden movement.

"Are you alright?"

"…fine…" I growled, edging away from the trainer. This was the person who had caught Raikou…what would this trainer do to me?

The trainer let go and dug into their bag. Pulling out a mysterious bottle of potion the trainer sprayed it onto me. Where the liquid touched, I felt refreshed and better. Looking down I saw that most of my minor cuts had healed. I didn't know what to think now.

The trainer let out Raikou. I raised my head, vision blurry-this time from the transparent tears that gathered in my eyes. The Thunder Legendary stretched blinked, and looked around. Upon seeing me he nosed my headcrest in concern.

"Raikou…" I choked "I thought…you were going to be taken away…forever…"

Raikou snorted, but I could see his white cheeks turning a very light shade of pink. "I'd like to see the kid try…don't think e' will. Didn't know you cared either."

"Of course I care, Raikou…" I whispered, my voice hoarse from howling just now. "You're the friend I've had for the longest, along with Entei. I won't just forget what we've done together."

Raikou's cheeks turned visibly pink now. He crouched, and helped me to my paws. I looked from trainer to Pokemon and Pokemon to trainer again, wondering what would ultimately happen to Raikou.

"I'm sorry for accidentally capturing Raikou…if you want, I could set you free…" the trainer suggested turning to Raikou. I did a mental double-take. Since when did trainers become so nice? The thunder legendary seemed to ponder over the choice for a while.

Finally, Raikou made his choice.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|  
Okay, it's official. I suck at writing romance.  
Ironically, I like reading romance fanfic.  
At first I had this sudden impluse to make Raikou actually agree to GO with the trainer...  
...But then which trainer in recorded Pokemon history actually caught a Raikou?  
If anyone knows any trainer in the games/anime/manga/whatever who owns a Raikou, please tell me about it in a PM or review. I'm quite curious.  
And OCs don't count. Nor do the few thousand/million people who play the games and have caught the Raikou.  
Thanks.


End file.
